


Dee and Ryo's New Life

by IzzyLeon21



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Basketball, Boyfriends, Family Fluff, Future Husbands, Gay Sex, M/M, Puppy Play, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Ryo moves with in with his boyfriend, Dee. Sexy times with Dee. Family moments with Bikky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 5.5 of Fake II Manga.

As promised, I got up early this morning to help my boyfriend, Ryo pack up his stuff and move them to my apartment. Dee sees Ryo has already boxes, full and taped up. He helps Ryo take his sofa, entertainment center, small living room table into the moving van.

Dee is wearing a red shirt, a long sleeve shirt tied around his waist, dark blue pants and black shoes. Ryo is wearing a long sleeved light green shirt, brown pants, black belt and shoes. 

I help Ryo with his fridge and the kitchen supplies. Ryo goes to get the boxes from his old bedroom which are all filled with his clothes, pillows, shoes and his other things. They work together to put Bikky's bed and the rest of the stuff he left since going to Los Angeles. I made a room for the damn brat since it both his and Ryo's idea. He pouted and said he wanted a big room. I fixed up my now bigger apartment and it now has three rooms and two kitchens. 

After putting everything in the moving van. Ryo and I look at the empty place where Ryo used to live.   
"Are you going to place, Ryo."  
"I am sometimes. But at least I won't be lonely anymore. Since I have another person to look after," Ryo chuckles as he closes the door and heads downstairs to return the key to the landlord.  
"Hey. What's that supposed to mean, Ryo. I'm not a damn child. Hey, Ryo. You listening. Ryo!!!," Dee says as he follows his boyfriend down the flight of stairs.

As Ryo drives us both back to my apartment with the moving van behind us. Ryo tells me that Bikky would be coming home for the weekend and Carol is also coming over for dinner on Saturday. "Oh great the little brat coming home."  
"C'mon, Dee. Bikky wanted to see me and he told me he missed you too."  
"He bother not complain for me giving him the medium sized room."  
"Dee. He won't. Besides Bikky missed his friends here and Carol missed him. Did you miss him?"  
"Fine, I did. I missed smacking him on the head whenever he walks in on us kissing or when we are about to have sex."  
Ryo blushes remembering the times that it happened. "I'm sure it won't happen again."   
I lean over and kiss Ryo on the cheek as they stop at a red light. 

They arrive outside my apartment building. Ryo and I help the movers with Ryo's belongings taking them upstairs to my apartment. With the movers help, Ryo and I set up Ryo's stuff in my apartment. After putting the fridge in the second kitchen and the beds in our and Bikky's room. Ryo puts the living room table and sofa in the living room. I pay the movers their money for their help and they go on their way.

I help Ryo put away the kitchen supplies. Then we go to our bedroom and set up Ryo's bed. I threw out mine last week and when Ryo asked why. "Because you bed is so much bigger and comfortable to sleep in." I grin at Ryo and tries to kiss him but he pushes me away. Ryo puts the sheets and pillows on the bed. I puts his bathroom stuff like toothpaste, toothbrush and etc. on the sink for him. 

I return to the bedroom and help Ryo unpack and put away Ryo's clothes in our big dresser drawer. Ryo slips on my underwear that I left on the floor. "Dee. I think you forgot the put your underwear in your laundry basket." Ryo sniffs my underwear and says that it hasn't been washed in a week.   
I grab my dirty underwear and throw it in my laundry basket.   
Ryo laughs as he picks my other dirty briefs and boxer briefs around the bedroom floor. "Hey. Don't laugh. You've seen me in briefs and boxer briefs plenty of times." I say with a half angry look on my face.   
"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, Dee."   
"I've seen you in your tight fitting boxer briefs, Ryo. And you look sexy and mouth watering in them."   
Ryo comes over and embraces me in a hug and he kisses me. I kiss him back and we fall back onto the back kissing intently. Our intense make out session is interrupted by our growling stomachs rumbling. 

Ryo cooks lunch for him and myself as I attempt to help him, but he shoos me out of the kitchen. I relax on the couch with the TV on. Ryo finished cooking lunch. As we eat in front of the TV. Ryo gets a call from Bikky and goes into the kitchen to talk to him. I lay back with my arms against the couch cushions as I'm stuffed after eating Ryo's fantastic cooking. Ryo returns and sits next to me on the couch.  
"So what did the little brat want?" I say with grin on my face.  
Ryo pokes me on the side and then on the head. "He said that he'll be arriving here on Friday afternoon and I promised to pick him up with Carol."   
"Good thing we called off work. How about we meet up with Ted and Drake after dinner at the bar. How about it, Ryo."  
"Okay. Fine but we aren't staying long."  
"Okay. Sir." I lean over and start kissing him. 

I lay on top of Ryo as we kiss and I take off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. I trial kisses down his chest while I pinch his nipples with my left hand. Ryo moans heatedly and I grind my erection toward his making us both hard in our pants. I unbuckle and unzip his pants and licks his bulge through his underwear. I get up onto my knees to remove Ryo's pants. I hold onto his feet and start to lick and suck my boyfriend's sock toed feet at the same time. Licking the big toes first then the others. Then I lick them from toe to heel on each off them. Ryo screams out passionately and says, "Dee. Don't stop, babe. You sure do love my feet don't you. You naughty little pup."

Upon hearing Ryo calling him a naughty little pup brings back wonderful memories when we first tried puppy play as it was Ryo's idea to try. Ryo was the nice sexy, shy but dominate Master, and I was the eager and playful, submissive puppy. I was wearing paw mitts, knee pads, collar with my name on it and wearing briefs. I was sitting on Ryo's couch with a grin on my face as Ryo came out of the bedroom wearing leather harness and a black jock and boots. Ryo called me over and I sat in front of him and began to sniff and lick his bulge. 

Ryo had me on my back and my legs in the air. He put lube on my ass after taking off my briefs. He put a condom on and slide himself into me and began fucking me. I growled and whimpered with pleasure and I shoot my cum on my chest. Ryo licked up my cum and it all went down his throat. "Dee. You have amazing, delicious cum. Don't you boy." I responded to him by barking happily and pointed with my right paw to my hard cock. Dee noticed and started to suck my cock. I laid back as my boyfriend/ Puppy Master sucked my cock till I exploded with cum in his mouth. He took all of it again. He kissed him and I tasted my cum in my mouth which was wondrous. 

I wanted to have with Master Ryo and I pounced on his back getting him in the doggystyle position. I asked for him to take off his jock. Ryo took off his jock and put it in my mouth. Having Ryo's jock in my mouth was super pleasant as his scent was marvelous. I slide my cock in Ryo's nice asshole and fuck my boyfriend/Master bareback. I lick and suck on Ryo's neck as his hands intertwine with my paws somewhat. With both of us moaning and panting with Ryo calling out my name and he shot his load of cum onto the floor. With his orgasm over with. I lay next to him and take his cock in my mouth, licking and sucking as Ryo says, "Good boy. Such a good boy you are, Dee. You're a great puppy for Daddy." I smile at him and continue to suck his gorgeous cock till he cums in my mouth. 

After we clean up and take a shower in his bathroom. We dry each other up and get dressed for bed. As I lay next to Ryo in his bed. "We should do that again sometime, Dee." Yeah. We sure will. I'll make sure to be a more naughty pup for you." I grin at him and kiss Ryo on the mouth.  
"There's something I need to tell you, Ryo."   
"What is it, Dee?"  
"Well. I have this fetish for feet and socks. Well only for your feet and socks, babe. Does that weird you out?"  
"No. It doesn't. How about you show me." Ryo has a grin on his face. I decide to show him so I sit my his feet and start to lick and suck on his toes and on his entire feet. Meanwhile Ryo is moaning and groaning with pleasure at me   
pleasuring his feet. 

Back to present

I remove Ryo's socks and begin licking his toes again as he continues to moan with orgasmic pleasure. His bulge is pressing against his boxer briefs. As Ryo screams out, he ends up cumming in his underwear. As the cum stain dries up, I take them off with my teeth as I took up at Ryo's face and grin hungrily as I take his cum covered cock in my mouth. I put him up and have Ryo on my shoulder as I still have his sweet cock in my mouth, licking and sucking. I take him to our bedroom leaving the plates on the table and the TV still on. 

In our bedroom, I lay Ryo on his back with his legs in the air. I put lube on then a condom on my hard cock. I hold onto Ryo's legs as he asks me to fuck him. I slide my cock in his ass and fuck him as we are both groaning, moaning and are both sweaty. I collapse on top of my boyfriend as fucking him. We hop in the shower together and then get dressed for dinner.

I'm wearing a orange dress shirt, black dress pants, socks and shoes. Ryo is wearing a red dress shirt, dark gray dress pants, black dress shoes and socks. We head to a nearby restaurant that's close to the bar where they are meeting their friends.   
Ryo has black eyes and brownish blonde hair contrast to mine black hair and green eyes.

We walk to the bar holding hands and we enter the bar and stop our friends; Ted and Drake sitting and drinking beer. I smack them both on the head as they both yell at me for my poor greeting skills. "Awww. Great to see you guys too." Ted and Drake say hello to Ryo. Ryo and I sit with the them at the bar and get beer. As we are joking around with each other. I tell Ryo about some adventures Ted, Drake and I had before he came.

JJ comes up from behind and hugs Drake and then kisses him. He says hello to the rest of us. I get another beer as Ryo goes to the bathroom. I look around the bar while JJ is talking to Drake and Ted. I spot our damn Commissioner Berkeley Rose at a table with his girlfriend, Diana. Seeing the Commissioner here of all places sour my mood and I drink up my current beer then get another. Ryo has returned from the bathroom and notices my mood, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Ryo leans his head on my other shoulder. 

After paying for our drinks, Ryo carries me outside as I got a little bit drunk. We got a cab to take us home and we went into our apartment. I sit by the door and clumsily take off my shoes. Ryo locks the door and removes his shoes. Ryo takes me to our bedroom, half dragging me there as I'm swearing and talking nonsense. He puts me on the bed and undresses me down to my underwear. I try to kiss Ryo but he gets off the bed and gets a glass of water for me. I reluctantly drink it.   
"Just go to sleep, Dee. You'll feel better in the morning."  
"Come lay down and spoon with me."  
Ryo chuckles and says, "I'll come to bed in a bit. I'm going to call Bikky."  
"Ugh. Ugh. It hurts. Take care of me, Ryo. Please babe."  
"You shouldn't have drank so much, Dee. Go to bed, okay."  
Ryo kisses me and leaves the room and I fall asleep. 

Ryo comes back inside the room and strips down to his boxer briefs and gets into bed and cuddles against me. I stir awake and wrap my tired arms around him. "Hey, Ryo. Sorry about tonight, babe."  
"It's okay. I've seen you drunk before. Let's sleep, Dee." Ryo leans over and we kiss each other goodnight. "I hope we can get married one day and I get to call you my husband." I say softly as I doze off. "I feel the same way, Dee," Ryo whispers in my ear.

The next morning....  
I wake up with a headache and I see that Ryo isn't in bed; he probably up already. I see coffee and struggle out of bed and immediately run to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. 

I walk into the kitchen wearing only my briefs and see Ryo by the coffeemaker making coffee. I embrace Ryo from behind and kiss him on the cheek. "Good morning."  
"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"  
"I sleep great." I kiss Ryo's neck and I put my hand in Ryo's underwear stroking his flaccid cock as my cock pressed against Ryo's ass.   
"Let's have sex. Right here in the kitchen or on the table."  
"Dee. No not now or ever." Ryo says to me and kisses me. I let go of the cock as I follow him to the table. He gives me a cup of coffee as he drinks his own.   
"I'm going to get dressed and go get Bikky from the airport with Carol."  
Oh right. He did say this afternoon."  
"How about you go back to bed for a while."  
"Nah. I'm fine."  
Ryo finishes his coffee and goes into our room to get dressed. The doorbell rings and I get up and walk to open the door. I'm holding my coffee in my left hand. It's Carol.   
Oh hey, Dee. Did you lose your clothes on my way home from the bar?"  
"Haha. Very funny, Carol. Ryo, Carol's here!!"  
Carol comes inside and sits on the couch and pokes fun of me being in my underwear. "I can be like this since it's my place. Got that, Carol." "Aren't you excited to see your idiot boyfriend?"   
"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking, Dee. You staying out of trouble right?"  
"Yes. Don't worry, Dee. I sincerely promise you."  
I drink my coffee and I see Ryo coming out of our room wearing a turtle neck sweater, dark jeans, and shoes. Ryo kisses me and tells me that he'll be back in a while. I kiss him back as he leaves with Carol to the airport to pick up the idiot* (Bikky). 

I put on jeans and a t-shirt and I lay down on the couch watching a TV movie as I wait for Ryo to come back. 45 minutes later, Ryo returns home with Bikky and Carol in tow. "Dee, I'm home." I'm asleep on the couch and Ryo presses a kiss on my cheek.   
"Bikky. Don't wake up, Dee please. Dee and ai set up your room for you. Except your clothes."   
"Why didn't you put my clothes away?"  
"Dee said, Let the brat did it himself. He's almost 14 already."  
On his way to his new room to pick his clothes away and Carol goes with him. Bikky smacks me on my head waking me up. "God damn it, Bikky!!," I say angrily and is about to throttle him when Ryo stops me and takes me to the kitchen. "Bikky. Go to your room and put your stuff away. Then you and Carol can eat lunch with me and Dee." Bikky says okay and goes into his room with Carol.

As I sit on our small kitchen table while Ryo cooks lunch. I open the newspaper and read the paper.  
"Shouldn't we make sure those two brats aren't having sex right now."  
"Dee! I'm sure Bikky and Carol aren't having sex. Plus on the car ride here. I told him specifically not to."  
"Wow. You're sure getting into big Foster Dad mode." I say teasingly to him while laughing out loud. Ryo smacks me on the head with the wash towel.   
"Hilarious, Dee. Alright I'm almost done. Go call Bikky and Carol to come to the kitchen."  
I got up and walk toward Bikky's room and knock on the door three times while calling his name. I open the door to find Bikky and Carol making out. "Hey brats. It's time for lunch so come out now!"  
I walk back to the kitchen with the brats following behind me.

Ryo sets up the plates of food for us. I sit next to Ryo as those two lovebirds sit next to one another. "So how's school in Los Angeles, Bikky? And how the basketball team doing?"  
"Things are good. I'm actually keeping my grades up with Carol's help."  
"That's surprising of a brat like you, Bikky."  
"Dee. Stop it. C'mon don't fight with Bikky as soon as he came home."  
"Yeah, Dee. I'm surprised you actually renovated this place all by yourself."  
Bikky and I start arguing and insulting each other. Ryo asks Carol about school. As both of our voices get louder, Ryo has had enough. "Dee. Bikky. Stop arguing right now!!!!"  
Bikky and I go quiet and we listen to Ryo stopping our petty argument with each other.

Ryo pulls on my ear. "Ow. That hurt, babe," I say to Ryo. "That's for picking another fight with Bikky." "I'm sorry for picking on the little brat."  
Ryo's frown turns into a smile and I grab onto his hand, pressing a kiss on his hand. Ryo blushes and says, "I'm still a little mad at you."

"So Bikky. Carol. What are you two going to do this evening?"  
"I'm going to the mall with my girl friends."  
"I'm going to play basketball with Stan, Jeff, Kenny and Will at the basketball court at the park."  
"Okay. Be home before 10pm alright."  
"Okay. Let's go, Carol."  
"Bye, Ryo. Bye, Dee."  
Bikky and Carol get their bags and leave their apartment.

I help Ryo clean the dishes. Carol and her friends are out shopping at the mall. Bikky plays basketball with his friends; Stan, Jeff, Kenny and Will.

I lay on the bed as Ryo collapses next to me and grabs my hand. "I heard what you asked me last night. About wanting to get married and being your husband."  
"Oh. Yeah. You heard that now did you. So would you like to get married and put up with a immature guy like me as your husband."  
"Yeah. I would. I won't have it any other way, Dee."   
Ryo leans over and gets on top of me and kisses me. I kiss him back as we roll around on the bed, undressing each other till we are both naked. Ryo and I have sex, as we both fuck each other. 

They get dressed after having sex for the past two and a half hours. Ryo and I put on shirts, jeans and new underwear. Both barefoot, Ryo and I sit on the balcony, relaxing on the chairs. "So I was thinking maybe we could have a Halloween party here."  
"Oh yeah. That sounds like a great idea, Dee."  
"And for this Christmas we can buy presents for the orphanage where I grew up. I went there this past week and those kids are doing great."   
"Of course we will." Ryo swipes away a tear from my eye and kisses my cheek.   
Ryo and I gaze out at the evening sky and they decide to order take out for dinner. 

When Bikky and Carol return to their apartment, Ryo asked me to order the Chinese food while Ryo talks to the two high school brats. I may be get irritated with them sometimes, but deep down I care about both of them and will protect them whenever they are in trouble.

As I join Ryo, Carol and Bikky on the couches as we're watching a TV movie. Forty five minutes later the doorbell rings and Ryo gets up to pay for the Chinese food. He carries it to the kitchen as Bikky and I are acting like immature kids as we were both starving. Carol sighs with embarrassment at our behavior. We eat at the table together eating our specific orders of Chinese food. 

After our dinner, I put away the leftovers in the fridge. Ryo and Bikky say goodbye to Carol. Bikky gives her a kiss goodnight. "Make sure you go straight home now, Carol!"  
"Okay. Okay. I wonder off on the way home."  
"Goodnight, Ryo. Dee."  
Carol waves goodbye to me and Ryo. Bikky goes to his room as Ryo joins me in the kitchen, embracing me from behind and kisses my neck. "Let's go to bed, Dee."  
I grin at him and say, "And we can play around." "Yeah. Sure." Ryo grabs my hand leading me to our bedroom. As we kiss slowly and passionately, Ryo and I strip off our clothes one by one. We roll around on the bed completely naked and have sex before going to sleep. As we curled up in each other arms under the covers, I kiss Ryo goodnight and he does the same. 

The next morning, Ryo and I get dressed. Him wearing a long sleeve shirt, beige pants and brown shoes. I'm wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and my running shoes. Ryo is dressed in his basketball gear as he's going to the park to play with his friends. 

I challenged the little brat and his friends to a game of basketball, 4 to 1. We arrive at the basketball court at the park meeting up with Bikky's friends and Carol. Bikky and his friends; Stan, Jeff and Kenny are on the court and are waiting for me. Ryo sits on a bench with Carol and Will, talking to them. The game between myself, Bikky and his friends begin and it goes smoothly at first. But then trying to steal the ball from Bikky's friends became difficult. I'm losing by 5 points and I'm all sweaty and gasping for breathe. I glance over by the bench and see Ryo laughing it up with Will and Carol. He's probably making fun of me since I challenged a bunch of brats to a basketball game. As I score a basket, Bikky and his friends are laughing out loud as my shorts fell down by legs showing my underwear. Ryo chuckles as his cheeks are red. I land on my butt and then get back up, pulling my shorts on while everyone is still laughing. 

Bikky's team wins against me and I call for a rematch. It starts to rain getting all of us wet. Ryo and I, along with Carol, Bikky and his friends run for shelter and go to a nearby fast food place. The brats ask for food as they are all starving. I tell them to simmer down and Ryo agrees to buy them lunch. The brats sit at a table talking to each other. I wait in line with Ryo to order food for them and ourselves. 

"So How did I do against Bikky and his brat friends? Wasn't I great?"  
"Dee. You lost my 10 points. Plus you're all sweaty. You should take a shower when we get home."  
"Will you join me in the shower for some fun, babe?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Agh C'mon. You were laughing at me the whole time."  
"Dee, Don't be a baby. I was laughing at what Will and Carol were telling me. But it was funny when your shorts fell down and I noticed your bulge."  
"Oh so when I saw you blushing you were thinking about doing naughty things to me on that basketball court, eh!!" I say to him with a mischievous grin on my face making Ryo blush.   
"I wasn't okay."  
I put my arm around Ryo and kiss him. "I'm just teasing, Ryo. But if you were I wouldn't say no to it."  
"Dee!! We aren't going to have sex in public place ever. You hear me."  
"I can always fantasize about it in my dreams."  
"Okay. Enough already, idiot," Ryo says with affection and kisses me back.

Ryo and I order the food, hamburgers and soda for the hungry monkeys and princess and we sit with them. Carol, Bikky and his friends munch on the food while still continuing their conversation. As Ryo and I eat our fast food lunch; I ask him if he played any sport in school. Ryo says swimming and I suggest we go swimming sometime. "And I'd love to see you in a speedo." "If I have to wear one. You have to too, Dee." We make plans to do that before autumn kicks in. 

I make a joke that actually makes Ryo laugh for once. Seeing him smile brights my day and I don't want to take away his loving smile ever. Bikky and Carol and Bikky's friends decide to head to the movies together. The rain has stopped already and the sun is peeking out of the clouds. Ryo tells Bikky to be home at 8pm and telling him, Carol and his friends not to get into trouble. Bikky, Carol and his friends promise and they run out and head straight to the movie theater. 

Ryo and I stay and finish our meal. Afterwards, I grab onto Ryo's hand as we walk home together with both of us grinning broadly as the sun shines on us.


End file.
